


Persona Angin

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Ficlet, Gen, Pessimistic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persona Angin yang tidak ingin muncul. Persona Angin yang merasa tidak berguna.<br/>Wahai persona angin, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Kau dibutuhkan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persona Angin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Monsta.  
> Masuknya ke fic spekulasi lagi sepertinya. Sebenarnya ini udah dibuat agak jauh sebelum Boboiboy tamat, tapi selama ini hanya aku publish di catatan FB. Jadi kalau ada perbedaan dengan film Boboiboy kemarin..., biarkan ide ini masih berkembang sebagaimana adanya. Gaje? (atau malah aneh?) OOC? Typo? ah itu makanan sehari-hari bagi author sepertiku.
> 
> Selamat membaca

“Aku tidak ingin keluar.” Ucap sang persona penguasa angin itu. Persona penguasa air dan petir itu kebingungan melihat sikap aneh persona penguasa angin. Saat ini persona penguasa api sedang bergerak atas perintah sang penguasa tanah sekaligus penguasa seluruh ‘persona’ dan berganti dengan cepat menjadi persona penguasa petir. Berbeda dengan persona petir, air, dan angin. Persona api berada di dimensi lain dari tempat mereka berada, sehingga ketika mereka berganti, persona penguasa api tidak muncul di dekat mereka.

“Ayolah, Taufan. Kita harus berusaha menyadarkan Fang, lah!” ucap persona penguasa air pada persona penguasa angin. Sang persona menggeleng dan membalikkan badannya, memeluk hoverboardnya.

“Kalau Boboiboy minta pecah tiga pun akan susah ini.” Keluh persona penguasa air. Ia tidak mengerti dengan persona yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ia dan persona penguasa api adalah persona baru dari ‘tubuh’ ini, ia tidak begitu tahu apa yang mampu membuat persona penguasa angin itu ‘mengambek’ seperti saat ini. Namun, yang persona penguasa air itu tahu, kuasa angin pun sesungguhnya dibutuhkan ‘sang persona utama’ saat ini.

“Hei, Abang Taufan ngambek karena aku?” tanya persona penguasa air mencoba melucu di hadapan persona penguasa angin itu. Menggunakan panggilan ‘abang’ pun agar sang persona penguasa angin merasa terhormat. Masih tidak ada reaksi dari persona penguasa angin itu. Persona penguasa air itu menghela nafas dan berbalik meninggalkan persona penguasa angin. Ia memandang tempat dimana ia dan persona lainnya bisa ‘keluar’. Ia dapat melihat Persona penguasa petir dan Fang yang saling diam memandang setelah mengelakkan serangan mereka masing-masing.

“Sekarang aku mengerti perasaan Api.” Mendengar ucapan persona penguasa angin, persona penguasa air itu berbalik, melihat punggung persona penguasa angin. Kembalinya persona penguasa petir membuat kelegaan bagi persona penguasa air. Persona penguasa petir itu berdecih kesal memandang punggung yang terlihat lesu itu lalu berbalik. Persona penguasa air itu kebingungan, kerjanya sedari kemarin memang hanyalah tidur, sehingga ia tak tahu apa permasalahan kedua ‘abang’nya itu.

“Air. Ketika ‘Boboiboy’ memaksa pecah tiga, kau dan Api keluar menggantikan kami. Gempa memang akan menjadi tanah, tapi setidaknya kau harus menggantikan kami sementara.” Ucap Halilintar.

“Eh? Bersama Api? Bagaimana caranya?”

“’Boboiboy’ pasti tahu. Api pasti akan senang sekali bertemu kau. Dah, dengarkan saran aku tadi. Aku masih ada urusan dengan si pesimis itu.”

“Pesimis?” Persona penguasa petir itu sudah berbalik mendekati persona penguasa angin. Persona penguasa air itu memiringkan kepalanya seraya melihat Boboiboy dalam wujud pengendali tanah berusaha menghentikan serangan Kaizo pada Fang.

~...~...~...~

“Hahaha, sekarang aku sadar betapa lemahnya diriku, Halilintar.” Ucap persona penguasa angin itu.

“Dari mana kau tahu ini aku?” tanya sang persona penguasa petir. Maksud hati mengalihkan ucapan serius sang pengendali angin.

“Air mana mungkin berjalan dengan kakinya. Tolong jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Halilintar. Aku serius saat ini.” Haliintar menghembuskan nafasnya, ia duduk di samping hoverboard yang digenggam pengendali angin.

“Tumben kau mau mengaku kau ini lemah?”

“Bukankah ’Boboiboy’ sendiri yang menyatakannya? Sudah berapa lama aku tidak keluar? Keluar pun karena ‘dia’ berpecah menjadi tiga. Selebihnya? Air sang kuasa baru yang masih perlu dilatih. Api yang seenaknya keluar sendiri sangat perlu dilatih. Melawan musuh secara serius? Kau-Gempa-Kau-Gempa-pecah tiga.”

“Aku berkata ‘tumben kau mengaku’. Biasanya juga kau menyangkalnya.”

“Aku lelah menyangkal Halilintar. Bagaimana rasanya menghilang, ya?”

“Kau masih dibutuhkan ‘Boboiboy’.”

“Untuk membersihkan ruang kelas lagi? Hahaha..., kau benar.”

“Taufan, sedari dulu aku benci sikapmu yang ini. Setiap ada masalah kau selalu menarik diri! Seharusnya kau tunjukkan pada ‘Boboiboy’ kalau kau ini tidak seperti apa yang selama ini terlihat! Keluarkan semua potensimu!”

“Halah, itu semua sudah potensi terbaik a....”

“PEMBOHONG! Aku tahu kau masih punya potensi tersembunyi!”

“Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak punya Hali....”

“Jis, kau lelah menyangkal tapi kali ini menyangkal perkataan aku? Pikirkan baik-baik, Taufan! Jangan sampai kau menyesali tindakanmu sekarang!”

Halilintar berdiri lalu berjalan menuju Air dan Api yang kembali dalam pingsan karena berkelahi sendiri serta mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Kaizo. Halilintar kembali maju menggantikan kedua persona bungsu yang telah kalah itu. Taufan berbalik memandang Air yang masih pingsan di atas bola airnya dan Api yang juga pingsan dan untuk pertama kalinya berada bersama mereka di zona khusus ini. Taufan memandang Api yang perlahan tersadar dari pingsannya. Api memandang Air seraya menghembus kan nafasnya dan tersenyum.

“Meski ‘Boboiboy’ dan sekarang ‘kau’ benci aku, aku akan tetap membantu kalian. Hnnggh, sakitnya..., lebih baik aku segera kembali ke zonaku.” Taufan memandang Api yang mencakar udara di hadapannya, terdapat sedikit robekan dimensi yang membuat Taufan mampu melihat zona sesungguhnya milik Api. Gelap dan terlihat ada jeruji seperti penjara. Hanya saja penjara yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai mainan anak-anak. Api memandang Taufan sebelum masuk ke dalam dimensinya, senyum mengembang di wajahnya. “Aah..., Boboiboy Taufan! Akhirnya aku bisa jumpa kau! Hehehe, dadah....”

Taufan mengalirkan air matanya ketika robekan dimensi itu tertutup. Taufan mengusap air matanya, ia berdiri memanggul hoverboardnya. Tak peduli nanti ‘Boboiboy’ tidak akan memanggilnya, tapi kini Taufan mau mengamati pertarungan pedang antara persona petir, Halilintar, dengan Kaizo. Taufan berpikir dan memantapkan perasaannya. Air tersadar dari pingsannya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah senyum ceria Taufan.

“Sudah sadar, Air? Jangan begitu marah pada Api, dia hanya terlalu senang karena akhirnya dipanggil oleh ‘Boboiboy’ sehingga tanpa sadar ia malah mengganggumu. Kau kan yang paling tahu kalau ‘Boboiboy’ sendiri membenci Api.” Air memandang Taufan yang kembali memandang pertarungan Halilintar dan Kaizo. Air mendudukan dirinya di atas bola air, sedikit lega karena Taufan setidaknya sudah mau menonton pertarungan persona petir dan musuh mereka itu. Ia memang masih sedikit kesal dengan Api, tapi perkataan Taufan tadi memang ada benarnya.

“Aku tidak akan membencinya, kok. Kalau kita abang adik beneran, ini seperti pertengkaran kakak adik, besok juga sudah reda.” Kekeh Air. Taufan tersenyum.

“Kau ini memang kebalikan dari Api, ya. Cukup dewasa. Oh, jangan-jangan Halilintar dan aku juga seperti kalian? Jis..., Aku yang kekanakan, ya?”

“Buatku kita semua pasti ada sisi kekanakannya, kok. Kan ‘Boboiboy’ sendiri masih anak-anak.”

“Hahaha... i....” Ucapan Taufan terpotong ketika Halilintar menarik tangan Taufan dari tempat di mana ia bertukar. Taufan mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Halilintar. Boboiboy akhirnya memintanya untuk muncul. Taufan akan menunjukkan sebisa mungkin kekuatannya. Halilintar melepaskan tangannya lalu memegang topinya dan tersenyum. Senyum tulus pertama yang Taufan lihat dari persona Boboiboy yang paling serius.

Tamat

**Author's Note:**

> Endingnya aneh pula, kan?  
> oh ya. Ficlet artinya fiksi pendek yang lebih banyak dari drabble (dibawah 1000 kata) tapi lebih sedikit dari oneshot (minimal 2000 kata klo tak salah). dan 1000 kata termasuk ficlet. (maaf klo salah, ini sepemahamanku saja)
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
